Son of the Sun
by RS975950
Summary: Sam Evans is a musician, a charmer, good looking, blonde, a bit self obsessed and not to forget, dyslexic. He can be no other than Apollo's son. But Sam is different. Apollo helped raise him. Not wanting people at camp to know what he did, he sends Artie the centaur to watch over Sam. First chapter is at camp then the rest would be at McKinley. First FanFic.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or Glee. I own no characters**

Chapter 1

Sam POV (he is only 12 years old here)

Here I am, about to leave for my first year at Camp Half Blood. The first time I am going to be away from home. Finally going to meet my half brothers and sisters. Finally going to meet others like me. See, my dad is the type to go around to other women and having kids with them. The thing is, my mom was the first one he actually really loved. He constantly visits and he taught me all the things about being a half blood. He taught me how to bend light and heal wounds. Not exactly the best at this stuff but it's a working progress. The most I could do is make myself invisible for a short amount of time, heal small cuts and make my hands glow slightly. I also don't sweat which really helps. Being the son of the god of the sun makes me a bit more resistant to heat. Dad says if I train hard enough, my powers can increase a lot. My dad always taught me to keep this secret about my powers and greek gods so now that he told me about Camp half Blood, I am so excited to be with others like me and show how I truly am.

I finished packing and I was about to leave with my mom and step dad when a light shone so brightly in front of us, my parents had to shield their eyes. The brightness doesn't bother me. After the light faded, there stood my dad and a boy older than me in a wheelchair beside him.

"DAD!" I shouted. I ran up to him and he embraced me in a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I needed to say goodbye to you before you left for camp. I also need to talk to you about something"

"Sure dad what is it?" I questioned as we walked over to the front of my house and sat on the steps.

"Well the thing is Sam, Zeus has this rule where we are not supposed to keep in contact with mortals. That includes you and your mother. So you need to never mention that you know me personally. They know I am your father but they cannot know I helped raise you. So if you ever see me around camp, pretend you just met me or something. You understand?" I nodded. "Another thing. Because I raised you, you can do things that other kids of mine can't." This part shocked me

"What do you mean?"

"Your brothers and sisters, like you and me, are good at archery, poetry, are musicians, and are really good at medicine but they don't harness any gifts like you do. So you cannot use these abilities I taught you while you are there, otherwise it would raise suspicion"

"So nobody could know? So much for being my true self for once" I sighed

"Don't worry son. OH! Totally forgot!" He stood up and walked over to that teen in the wheel chair. "This is Artie. He is this centaur I befriended years ago. He knows all about our little secret and he is going to go to camp with you." Dad said patting Artie in the back while Artie just smiled and waved. At least one person would know.

"He doesn't look like a centaur" I wondered out loud. As soon as I said that, Artie got up to reveal his black stallion bottom. "How the heck does that work?"

"Hephaestus built me this wheelchair. It is magic so it hides my bottom. I really like the fake legs. Fun to play with" He said starting to go recede back in the chair. "The camp director, my uncle, has the same one."

"Sam, honey, we should really be going!" Mom yelled from the car. I hugged dad and walked over to the car with Artie behind me.

"Wait! One more thing." Dad ran up behind me and handed me a interesting looking bracelet and a ring. Both celestial bronze with a sun on them. He had a grin on his face

"Jewelry?" I said while putting them on.

"Press the suns"

When i pressed the sun on the ring, it transformed into a perfectly balanced bow. When I pressed the sun, it transformed into a quiver. "The quiver never runs out of arrows. I made it myself'

"Wow! Thanks dad." I pressed the suns again and they changed back into the ring and bracelet. I gave him another hug. "Bye" I ran to the car and we drove away with my dad waving behind us.

* * *

During the ride, me and Artie bonded. He is a really cool guy. He told me how a long time ago, he broke a leg during a battle and my dad heald it. ever since then, they were really close. When we got there, all I could see was a hill and a giant tree. I could smell strawberries. I said my goodbyes to mom while my step dad gave me my bags. Artie's bags were already at camp. I put my bags on Artie's lap and started to push him up the hill. Once we got to the top, I could not believe my eyes. The camp was beautiful. There was the beach, kids and satyrs playing at the volleyball courts, the archery ranger, all the cabins(I could tell which one is the apollo cabin right away) a bunch of tables(probably where we will eat) and a big blue house.

Artie pointed towards the blue building "The big house is where we go to meet Chiron." I started to push him that way. I saw some kids whispering to each other. Probably wondering who the new kid is. Everyone seems to know Artie.

As soon as we stepped inside, I saw a man in a wheelchair. Must be Artie's Uncle.

"Welcome, Sam Evans, to Camp Half Blood. I understand you are a son of Apollo. Is that correct?"

I nodded. "Well good thing Artie found you in school and brought you safely here" I sent Artie a questioning look. He sent me a 'I'll explain later' look. I just looked back at Chiron and smiled. "I need to talk to Artie so I will get some-"

Suddenly the shadows in the room sort of merge together and a boy who looks about my age popped out of nowhere.

"Perfect timing Nico!" Chiron exclaimed

"I meant to go to my cabin" Nico sighed. He had this very dark aura to him. Not evil. More like death. Must be a son of hades "Hey Artie. Who is this?" He said looking straight at me with those eyes that seemed to be 2 never ending tunnels of darkness

"Hi. Im Sam Evans, son of Apollo." I answered lifting up my hand for him to shake

He shook it. "Nico Di Angelo. Son of Hades"

"Nico. I need you to show Mr. Evans around while I talk to Artie" Chiron asked

"Uh. Fine" Nico did not seem to excited about it. I understand why though. Our dads are complete opposites. I followed him outside and he started walking around. We talked a bit. He started explaining to me stuff about the gods that I already know so I kind of just zoned out "You seem pretty calm for somebody who just got their entire world turned upside own." Nico said shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Uh yeah. I..um... sort of take things as they come... I accept things easily." I answered quickly.

"Not buying it. If you really want to keep whatever secret you are trying to hide, at least become a better liar. Just a suggestion, that bracelet and ring crafted by Apollo is not gonna help you." Oh my god!. How can I forget? I took of the weapons and quickly stuffed them in my pocket. "So are you going to tell me or what?"

I quickly pulled him into the forest so we could talk privately. 'So sorry dad. First day and somebody already found out.' I prayed. I quickly told him about how Apollo helped raise me but nobody could know because of Zeus' rule against god and mortal contact and that Artie is the only other person that knows. "Please. You can not tell anyone"

Nico nodded "Your secret is safe with me" He said. I sighed with relief.

* * *

While finishing the tour, we really got to talk. He introduced me to some of his friends including Percy who Dad told me about. Nico told me about all the adventures he's been on since realizing he is a demigod and i told him about things Apollo taught me. I could tell people weren't really used to Nico talking so much cause people were giving us weird looks. I think we really connected. It is probably because that sort of opposite attracts sort of thing. First day and already made 2 close friends who actually know me. We stopped at the Apollo cabin and he introduced me to the leader of the Cabin, Will Solace. Then Artie came to drop off my bags. The cabin was amazing. Nico and Artie left while I got settled in. My brothers and sisters were really kind and welcoming. Will, I, and a few others walked over to the archery range. I knew i could not use my real bow so i just grabbed the best one there. It didn't feel as right in my hand as mine does but it would do. Of course, nobody was surprised that I was such a good archer. All my siblings were just as good. Then the horn blew for dinner. My whole cabin walked there together and sat down at our table. The food there was Amazing. Artie came and sat with me and I told him about Nico.

"Out of all the people who found out, i'm glad it was Nico. He is not the type to spill the beans. Artie said.

After dinner, we had the campfire and it was awesome with my cabin leading the songs. I played the guitar. After, it was time to sleep. Even though I can not tell anybody my secret, I still feel like i fit in. I think i am going to like here.

**Next chapter will be a few years later when Sam starts to go to mckinley **

**Please Review :)**


End file.
